Takeo Masaki
Captain Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄 ''Masaki Takeo'') is a Japanese soldier who fought in the Imperial Japanese Army, and is a playable main character in Zombies. His player indicator color is yellow (shared with Richard Nixon and Danny Trejo), but is randomized in Moon and all subsequent maps. An alternate version of Takeo appears in Origins, and reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, in The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima (which also features the Original Timeline Takeo Masaki) and Gorod Krovi. Biography "Enter Takeo, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his Katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Our hero was born into wealth; his family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushido. Well Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off terrified kittens. '' ''It was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. Reserved and reflective, the war is a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his blood lust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself, so if you fall victim to his swift action and might know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment." :— Takeo's bio added with Map Pack 2 in Call of Duty: World at War. Captain Takeo Masaki comes from a noble family that has dutifully served the Emperor for decades. After the events of Der Eisendrache, Takeo's unwavering sense of loyalty will be tested as he fights alongside Tank, Nikolai, and Richtofen in their quest to secure a better tomorrow. :— Takeo's bio for Call of Duty: Black Ops III.https://twitter.com/CallofDuty/status/719636230321778689 Letters Personality Original Timeline Takeo tends to distinguish himself from Nikolai and Dempsey, due to their lack of intellect. He likes to see himself upon the mental level of Richtofen, however Richtofen would not return the same feeling. He stays vigilant by his suspicions for Richtofen. He is very quiet and won't appear to talk unless necessary. His relationship with Richtofen came to end at his grand scheme as he swore to annihilate him along with the rest of Group 935. Before Richtofen took control of the Aether, he considered him as a high quality combatant, however he is not very fond of Dempsey, and dislikes Nikolai with hatred who returns the same feeling. His fate is left unknown after the events of Moon. Origins Timeline In the Origins timeline, his personality remains largely unchanged, but his beliefs in honor and discipline are stronger, as he has not yet been heavily exposed to the schizophrenic, and largely unhonourable, Richtofen, unlike his original counterpart ; his background is also expanded: he comes from a noble family who is close enough to the Emperor's household, thus why he was entrusted with this mission, and he is a leader to his men as well, proven in the battle of Mukden. He doesn't trust his comrades and believes that their failures bring great dishonor and shame to their ancestors, but he will respect them if they fight well, and tolerates Richtofen, considering he does not have much combat experience. He believes that the machines used by the Germans are abominations and must be destroyed. When Samantha is heard talking, he remains suspicious of her but will continue to help her escape from Agartha nonetheless. After becoming aware of the future events of a timeline different from their own, he and the others grown to trust each other and decided to work together to avert the apocalypse. He expresses the same feeling of changing the future alongside Tank and Nikolai, but when the future was erased by Richtofen when he killed his future self, he changed his opinion and agreed to continue fighting for a better tomorrow, even though he doesn't speak much of it. However, in late rounds of The Giant, Takeo talks about honor more and his loyalty to the emperor of Japan and if playing on co-op he starts distinguishing himself from the others, this is due to exposure to element 115. Thus, resulting in his original personality mixing with his younger version. In Der Eisendrache, his personality is almost identical to his Original timeline self, however in the ending cutscene he along with Nikolai watched in great sadness and silence as the Original Dempsey was put down, showing that despite his older personality mixing with his younger self he still had the remorse and respect for allies he had in Origins. In Zetsubou No Shima, it is revealed that the WWII Takeo is sent in to spy on the Division 9 facility by the Emperor. However, it was a plot by the Emperor to betray him, as Takeo unknowingly became their prisoner and test subject. When the Origins crew arrived at the facility, the WWII Takeo had already been mutated into a giant Thrasher by Division 9. The crew helped to reverse his mutation, allowing the two Takeos to confront one another. After informing his younger self of the Emperor's betrayal, the original Takeo then agreed to commit seppuku, with Origins Takeo acting as his kaishakunin. Appearances Nacht der Untoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten Black Ops only Verruckt.png|Verrückt Black Ops only Shino.jpg|Shi No Numa Der Riese menu icon WaW.jpg|Der Riese KinoDerTotenPic.jpg|Kino der Toten Five Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|"Five" Cameo as portrait NewAscensionStatic.png|Ascension Call of the Dead Zombie Map Select Menu Picture.jpg|Call of the Dead Heard only Shangri-La.jpg|Shangri-La Black Ops Moon Base.jpg|Moon Origins_loadscreen_BOII.png|Origins Young version. The Giant Menu Selection BO3.png|The Giant Young version. Der Eisendrache Map Icon BOIII.jpg|Der Eisendrache Young version. Zetsubou No Shima menu icon BO3.jpg|Zetsubou No Shima Young version, original dies in end cutscene. GorodKrovi DLC3 BO3.jpg|Gorod Krovi Young version. Gallery takeoava.png|Takeo wielding a Ray Gun. Takeo g11.jpg|Takeo wielding a Pack-A-Punched G11. Takeo Portrait.jpg|Takeo's Portrait in Kino der Toten. Takeoipod.png|Takeo in Call of Duty: Zombies. Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Takeo on the Water Slide. Astronaut suit.png|Takeo in Moon looking at a spacesuit. File:Takeo.jpg|Takeo in Shi No Numa. Takeo iPhone4.jpg|Takeo in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Young Takeo Masaki Origins BOII.png|Takeo as he appears in Origins Takeo model.jpg|Takeo's character model, as seen in Samantha's room in Kino der Toten. Original Characters Origins BOII.PNG|Takeo, with other characters, as seen in Origins. Takeo Masaki holding Mauser Origins BOII.jpg Takeo origins intro.jpg|Takeo in the Origins intro. Takeo Masaki Origins model BOII.png|Takeo's model in Origins. Takeo Intro BO3.png Young Takeo Masaki BOIII.png|Takeo in the player lobby screen. Takeo Der Eisendrache BO3.png Zetsubo No Shima Intro Screenshot BOIII.jpg Origins Takeo Bio BO3.jpg|Takeo's bio for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. WWII Takeo BO3.png|Older Takeo tells his younger self about the truth of the Emperor in the ending cutscene for Zetsubou No Shima. Takeo offering Katana BO3.png|Young Takeo offering his Katana to his older self. WWII Takeo Closeup BO3.png|A closeup of Original Takeo Takeo Sitting Down BO3.png|Origins Takeo, sitting down WWII Takeo with Summoning Key BO3.png|WWII Takeo holding the Summoning Key. Takeo by Test Tubes BO3.png|Origins Takeo by several test tubes. WWII Takeo Staring BO3.png Trivia *Quick Revive is Takeo's favorite perk, sometimes commenting on how it tastes like sushi. *In Call of the Dead, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Richtofen can be heard behind a locked door. Takeo is revealed to be ill and isn't talking at all during the dialogues. *If the player completes the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg in solo on Xbox 360, they unlock an Xbox LIVE Gamer Picture of Takeo's profile picture from the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Shi No Numa. *According to the hidden radios in Call of the Dead, Takeo is Test Subject N3WB, which is leetspeak for "NEWB". * In the Kino der Toten Trailer, when Takeo fires the Crossbow, his first-person model is Richtofen's. *Original Takeo in Zetsubou No Shima wears a different outfit than he did in the Original Timeline. He also resembles his Call of Duty: Black Ops version more than his Call of Duty: World at War version. *Upon the completion of Seeds of Doubt, two blood vials will be added to Takeo's model, hanging on the side of Takeo's backpack similarly to the other characters. References sv:Takeo Masaki Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters